


Betrayal

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blurb, Cheating, F/M, Love Triangle, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Tony confronts Y/N and Steve after having his heart broken.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Betrayal

“The whole time you’ve been in love with him…not me” he stated as a fact as he slowly sat down.

“Tony it isn’t like that” Y/N protested

“Don’t pull that shit with me” He shouted his anger taking the best of him. “Next time you two want to make out..make sure it isn’t in view of the security cameras” he pulled up the video on his computer. It clearly showed Y/N and Steve lip-locked as they hurried into the elevator.

“How long has this been going on?” He whispered

“Tony” her eyes started to water and she reached a hand out to touch him.

“Answer the fucking question Y/N” He smacked her hand away.

“2 months” she looked towards the ground “ it started when Steve and I went on the mission to Italy. We went undercover as a married couple. We didn’t expect anything from it. I thought my feelings for him were gone. We had went to gather information at a bar, and after a few drinks..next thing I knew he was on top of me.”

“Why…” He started to tear up, “With my best friend of all people”

“It was just sex, Tony it meant nothing,” she tried to reason with him.

“Oh really…Friday play audio clip 4200” He said loudly

“Tony is going to find us up here darling” Steve’s deep voice boomed throughout the lab.

“No, he isn’t” Y/N’s bubbly voice giggles

“Y/N I hate going around Tony’s back but I have something to say….I love you, I’ve loved you from the day I met you.” Steve sighed clearly distraught.

“Steve, I love you too.” She gasped.

The audio cuts out and Tony looked at her. Disappointment and disgust in his eyes.

“Friday tell Steve to come to the Lab” He spoke loudly.

Y/N’s eyes widened, “Tony we can talk about it” she tries to reason with him, “we don’t need to drag him into this.”

“Tony what do you need help wi-.” He cut himself off once he saw both Tony and Y/N tear-stained faces. “I’m so sorry Tony. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You never wanted to hurt me, but yet you knew I love her. You knew I wanted to marry her. You knew how much she meant to me.” Tony stood up and pointed at Steve, “ I may have forgiven you for the whole thing in Germany, but this…this is unforgivable.”

He started to walk off. He turned around and looked at them, “Have a great life.” He walked out the door, not looking back.


End file.
